Surprize Packages
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are starting an adventure, but this is FAR from similar to any other one they've had.
1. An Idea is Forming

Surprise Packages  
  
Hello! My new demented idea for a fanfic. Well, really, this is the remake of part one. Long, long, long story. Mom decided to clean out the word documents that weren't in a specified range. Then my bud accidentally deleted the message I sent to her with part 1 attached. I'm not saying whom it was to save some finger pointing. Anyways, I remembered practically everything that I wrote/typed so there isn't really a big problem.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, wish I did.  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
I walked inside and flopped down on the couch. I had run a little longer than usual, but it was nice outside. Sometimes you just can't help yourself. I looked around and noticed Michiru wasn't in the around. She normally starts teasing me about now. The door opened and I heard Michiru's jingling keys, and I smelled her perfume, but that's not a problem. Ralph Lauren today. Michiru walked up and leaned her head over the couch, almost instantly plugging her nose. Her usual tease routine.  
  
"Aw quit teasing Michiru. I don't stink that bad. Where were you anyhow?" I whined.  
  
"I was visiting Ami-chan." Michiru replied.  
  
She'd been visiting Ami quite often lately. I was beginning to get curious.  
  
"When am I going to get involved?" I nosed. I was dying to figure this out.  
  
"This afternoon is when we were planing to finalize everything," she put on her dangerous 'sucker Haruka in' look "unless you have plans." Michiru finished as she started to walk off. I hate when she does that. I really do.  
  
"Let me go take a shower." I grumbled.  
  
"I'll go call Ami right away!"  
  
I got up and sauntered on to the shower. When I finished, I put on a pair of khakis and a navy blue button up shirt with an overcoat, just in case I wasn't formal enough. I walked into the kitchen and Michiru was still talking with Ami on the phone. Unfortunately, she happened to be wearing a sea blue uniform with a nice, fancy, embroidered jacket, short, formal, tiny slitted, somewhat slimming skirt, and a button up, no-sleeved, freshly ironed, nice, white shirt. Michiru looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Well, Ruka-chan is finally here. So we can head on over and start talking about the egg conjunction, a.k.a. the male eggs."  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS A MALE EGG!!!!!  
  
"Um, Michi-chan, what's a male egg?"  
  
Michiru giggled and winked at me. She said good bye to Ami and hung the phone up. Time to find things out.  
  
"So, what exactly is this all about. I mean, I know nothing right now and you're over here laughing at me. What's going on?"  
  
"Do you remember a talk we had a while back?" Michiru asked.  
  
We've had fifty million talks and she wants me to remember one???  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"About us having a baby."  
  
Gee, that really narrows things down a whole lot. NOT!!! The last conversation I remember about that was the how part. We didn't really get far. We got on the topic of getting a boy, sperm banks, then genetics, then all the problems and the hazards. Needless to say, we ended up with nothing. Now Michiru starts talking with Dr. Ami Mizuno and comes up with something. I smell a rat.  
  
"Refresh my memory."  
  
"You know, we wanted to have a baby. I figured something out with Ami and Endymoin." Michiru explained.  
  
Great, now we get a male in the picture.  
  
"What about these male eggs???" There, I spilled the question out.  
  
"Whoops, um, forget I ever said that. It's just a nickname."  
  
Yeah, sure. Whatever Michiru.  
  
"Do I need to get in a suit? You're making me feel underdressed."  
  
"You're fine Haruka, but here's an idea. Let's go."  
  
Easy enough. Never mess with a female that hasn't gotten a Histirectamine. Things get very unpleasant. Well, all I could say was off to the castle. God help us.  
  
~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~  
  
"Why if it isn't the two love birds. Ami wants you right?" Rei greeted.  
  
I hate when she does that. I can't stand when someone teases me. It drives me crazy sometimes.  
  
"I'll go get her. Be right back."  
  
Rei left and returned with Ami, who was wearing a suit.  
  
"Oh good! You're here! Endymoin is on his way." Ami said.  
  
No less than two minutes later Endymoin appeared wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, and an overcoat slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Good, I won't feel underdressed this time." He said.  
  
Michiru giggled. Serenity suddenly came running in.  
  
"Have you seen Small Lady?"  
  
"Um.No dear, we haven't.is she missing?" Endymoin answered.  
  
"Yes, she's missing again." Serenity said.  
  
The next thing I know, Rei runs in followed by a wailing Minako. Yep, you heard me. A fuming, peod Rei followed by a wailing, puffy-eyed, sniffling, tissue overloaded Minako.  
  
"We can't find her! Gomen nasai Usagi-chan! Small Lady ran away!" Minako wailed.  
  
Despite the fact that Small Lady was missing, I found this very amusing. I was trying hard not to laugh right now.  
  
"DADDY!!!!"  
  
The next thing I see is a flash of pink and Small Lady glued to her father. Well, really, she's glued to his leg.  
  
"Hi Small Lady. Long time no cling-I mean see. Long time no see." Endymoin said.  
  
Minako let out an ear-banging sob and threw her arms around Small Lady. Nearly killing the poor four-year-old. All I could say was ouch. Of course, I was also trying not to laugh. I think I cracked a rib or two.  
  
"I WAS SO WORRIED!!!! I WAS WATCHING YOU ONE MINUTE THE NEXT YOU DISAPPEARED!!!!!! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!!!" Minako whined.  
  
Okay, there goes rib number three. I could see poor Michiru was trying not to laugh too.  
  
"Gomen ne. I saw Daddy and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to say hi." Small Lady explained.  
  
Serenity smiled and picked her daughter up.  
  
"I understand sweetheart. Now, I think Mako-chan is baking brownies. How about we go check it out?" Serenity said.  
  
Small Lady nodded hungrily. Serenity smiled and walked off talking to her daughter. Minako and Rei followed. When everything was clear I let out a long sigh and couldn't hold back the laughter. Michiru smiled and Ami laughed as well.  
  
"Well, come on, we have things to discuss." Endymoin said.  
  
We all nodded and headed for the next biggest event of the day. I hope I'm ready.  
  
Well, whatcha think??? Good, bad, okay? Gimme a buzz. As you could tell this chapter was set in Haruka's pov. The next will be in Michiru's pov. Well, gotta go! Ja ne!  
  
Kitty-chan ^_^ 


	2. Education Process

Surprise Packages  
  
It's me again. As I hope you know, this chapter is set in Michiru's point of view. I think I'll probably alternate the fic regularly. Oh well, I'll tell you whose view it is, so you don't have to worry. OH, I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
Name: Kitty-chan  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
Well, we'll finally get to talk. Poor Haruka is as nervous as ever. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with male eggs. If it does, then well, I hope this doesn't turn into a disaster.  
  
"Sit down please. This could be a long talk." Ami directed. That did it. Haruka is officially pale, very pale.  
  
"Haruka, are you okay? You look pale." Ami asked as she looked at Haruka, who was now even paler and looking bewildered.  
  
"She's fine Ami." I said, eyeing Ami in a way to hint what Haruka was nervous about.  
  
"Okay, I see. Are you honestly that nervous Haruka?" Endymoin asked.  
  
I have never seen Haruka that red nor have I ever been that red in my ENTIRE life!  
  
"Is everything okay?" Serenity asked as she entered. Haruka was redder than Sailor Mars' uniform. I'm quite sure I was just as red myself, if anything else, I was more.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is it that?" Serenity asked. Now everyone, except for Serenity, was almost maroon.  
  
"I-I-I think-I think you better go dear. We-we-we're fine." Endymoin managed to say. Serenity shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Alright, just don't be surprised if Small Lady pops in." Serenity said, then she left. Ami let out a deep breath of air. She had obviously been very surprised by Serenity's sudden appearance.  
  
"Okay, now, shall we begin?" Ami asked, quickly changing the subject. Haruka nodded as she let out a sigh. Ami looked at me and I nodded. Endymoin and Ami stood up then Ami began.  
  
"Okay, we know the basic deal. You want to have a baby that is genetically the child of two women, you two to be exact. There's no problem in doing that, basically all you do for that is combine two eggs. The problem is getting a boy out of that. That's also where things turn over to Endymoin." Ami said, acknowledging Endymoin, who then continued the explanation.  
  
"As you know, the male chromosome is only in the male sex chromosome, also known as the sperm. Therefore, if you were to join the female sex chromosome, or an egg as it is more commonly known, with yet another egg, the turnout would always be female." Endymoin announced. Ami went into the storage closet and returned with a slide projector. Then she turned the projector on and sat down next to it. Projecting a picture of a genetic code.  
  
"What we have to do in order to get a male child, is to get the male y gene into a female egg, replacing the female x gene." Endymoin continued.  
  
"And how the hell does that happen. It's literally impossible with how tiny those little genes are." Haruka nosed. This was normal for her; she had always been the testy one.  
  
"Don't worry, we have come up with a method. This is probably as easy at it could possibly be. What we do, is have our newly developed laser extract a male sperm and examine all the genetic traits until it reaches the sex gene. The laser is formatted to then extract the sex gene from the sperm, and place it in the female egg available. Naturally, the egg will have no sex gene, if it did, then there would be complications." Ami explained calmly. I sighed and looked at Haruka, who shrugged her shoulders at me.  
  
"Now, what is the plan going to be? Do you want to see how the laser is going to work?" Endymoin asked.  
  
"You actually have this thing working already!" Haruka exclaimed. Endymoin laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, we do. Come on, I'll show you." Endymoin said. Haruka nearly leapt out of her seat and followed Endymoin. Ami and me sighed and slowly followed the other two at a leisurely pace.  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
We all walked into the laboratory and Endymoin showed us to a laser machine with a sperm storage bank attached to it. Haruka looked over at me with a look of embarrassment, almost as if she regretted asking about this.  
  
"Now, if Ami agrees, we will give you a demonstration of how this works." Endymoin said. He glanced over at Ami, who nodded and turned on the machine.  
  
"As we speak this little contraption is waking up. Then it will proceed to examine the DNA of a single male sperm, which it should be doing right now if I am correct. Indeed it is. The little sucker is doing well for not being in use after three weeks." Endymoin said. Unfortunately, just as Endymoin said sucker, Rei walked in.  
  
"I told you not to talk about Yuuichirou like that Endymoin! My personal life is not of any concern here!" Rei scolded. I saw Ami turn maroon in the process of feeling my cheeks turn hotter than an oven heated to 458 degrees. I looked over at Haruka and saw a perverted smile on her face that said quite plainly 'I knew it' I never knew I could be so embarrassed. After what seemed like hours, Rei finally spoke.  
  
"I presume that is not what you were talking about considering both Ami and Michiru are now redder then my uniform. I apologize and I want to inform you that lunch would be ready in approximately one hour. Good day." Rei said, then she quickly left.  
  
"Okay, that was a shock, shall we continue?" Endymoin said. Ami nodded as her normal color returned.  
  
"Well, it appears that our little friend has finished the examination process and has also removed the male sex gene. If you want to we can continue the process in the present way, or we can use a Serenity demo." Endymoin said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well, we can either get a sex chromosome from one of you two, and do the same process as with the sperm, or, we can use one of Serenity's already done eggs." Endymoin explained. Haruka shook her head.  
  
"I think I get what happens next, we don't need a demo. You put the sex in there, then plant the egg in the other one, make sure it fertilizes, then pop it back into whoever." Haruka said. Endymoin nodded.  
  
"Well, since we have everything figured out, we will give you some more time to think and we insist that you stay for lunch. Under the condition that there are no more mix ups." Ami announced. Haruka looked at me. 'Do you want to?' she mouthed. I nodded.  
  
"We'll stay. I'll just have to keep myself from laughing." Haruka said. Endymoin smiled.  
  
"It's good to know that I'm not the only one besides Makoto who can't keep a strait face." Endymoin said. I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. To think that Endymoin was having trouble the entire time! Poor Endymoin! To think he was holding it the whole time! Haruka smiled then we all walked out of the laboratory. I then noticed that I wasn't the only woman laughing. Ami glanced over at me and smiled. She wasn't as sophisticated as she seemed after all. I was worried that we had grown on her too much. Thank God that didn't happen.  
  
Well, tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone mentioned and unmentioned above! Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
~Kitty-chan ^_^ 


	3. The Decision

Surprise Packages  
  
Kon'wa minna! Well, it's the next chapter, this time in Haruka's point of view. I'll try not to put too many wise cracks in here. Thanks to everyone who helped, you know who you are; we want a fanfic though, so we won't go on with the names. I hope everyone enjoys! I don't own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it.  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
As all of us sat down at the picnic blanket outside just about a million thoughts were running through my mind. You now, all of those last minute things. That, What if stuff that everyone thinks about. What if we have a miscarriage? What if we don't make it in time? What if we lose the baby? What if they both leave me? I shook my head. That's nonsense Haruka, absolute nonsense. Michiru wasn't as tender as people thought. She was a strong person inside.or was she? You never knew. I knew so many things that were necessary to consider. Then again, what if everything was perfect? What if we ended up with these beautiful, loving children that had a loving mother and father. What about that side? This was a no win situation if you ask me. Either way, I'd lose something worth more than all the money in the world. But then, why didn't Michiru agree with me?  
  
I looked up at Michiru, who was talking with Ami and Serenity. Chibiusa was taking a nap. I wonder how Endymoin and Serenity handle her. Will we be anything like them at parenting? Will our kid be like Chibiusa? I shook my head at that thought. Michiru smiled at me.  
  
"Dare I ask what you were thinking about when you shook your head like that?" Endymoin asked.  
  
"The horrors of parenthood. I was picturing things when our kid is the same age as Chibiusa is now." I said.  
  
Endymoin laughed and patted my back.  
  
"They can be terrors, but you have to be a parent to understand the cuteness of a little squirt squealing and running into your arms screaming your name at the top of their lungs." He remarked.  
  
I had to laugh at that one. Then again, it was half-true. You couldn't know for sure until you were there. I looked at Michiru again, so graceful and so loving. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Wait, scratch that, lots could happen.  
  
"Lunch is served!" Makoto cheerfully announced as she came out with plates of food for the entire group of senshi. We sat down on the blanket and started eating.  
  
"So, Haruka-chan, what are you going to name the baby?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well, we hadn't really thought about-" I didn't even get to finish the sentence.  
  
"How about Chibi Michi? It sounds so cute! How many are you going to have? You should try for four. That makes two each. You'd make such a cute little family. I can see it now, all the little kids running around. I wonder what they'll look like. I bet they'd be so cute!"  
  
The entire time she was talking I just sat there growing redder by the minute. I think Serenity had finally gone through about fifty questions before she stopped and noticed how embarrassed I was. She may have matured in some places, but she was still a chatterbox. Luckily, Michiru stepped in for us.  
  
"Well, we haven't decided everything, but as soon as we do everything will be just fine, and we'll be sure to tell you so we get some decorating tips for the nursery." Michiru said.  
  
I gave her a grateful look as I returned to my normal color. I had a feeling by the time this was over my face would be so red it was a permanent feature. Boy wouldn't that look funny to the kids. Oh yes, Daddy the lobster faced freak. That would be horrible for them. And here we go talking like I'm actually going to agree. This scheme was ridiculous. Mich and me? Kids? Not likely, no way in hell. Then again, why were we discussing it. I had no idea.  
  
"Actually, I'd love to help with the decorating. If you don't mind that is. Setsuna-chan can make the curtains, Rei-chan and Serenity can do the designs, Ami-chan and I can do the figuring, and lots of other things. It would be so sweet and precious." Makoto implied.  
  
I smiled slightly.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind. You guys just keep your pants on." I said.  
  
"We will. Now, how have you been doing with your careers?" Endymoin asked.  
  
"We've been doing great. Michiru has been the best in swimming and I've never gotten more trophies in a racing season." I replied, glad to have changed subjects.  
  
The conversation continued and the entire time I was watching Michiru, studying her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, how easily she answered questions and responded to things. It was all this amazing part of my Michiru. I loved her so much. Any child we had would be wonderful if it had any of her qualities. I started thinking about a few nights earlier when Michiru was practicing her violin. She was so peaceful and the music sounded so beautiful, just like my Mich. I really hate to say it, but I think I was getting crazy ideas in my head at this point and time. I could actually see all of these little kids running around and playing the violin and swimming. I couldn't get much worse than that when it comes to parenthood dreaming. I was getting it bad, and that was not good. A million things could happen if we went through with this. So why was I suddenly for all of this? What was getting into me? I decided it was time to go. Luckily, lunch had been over nearly an hour ago.  
  
"Well, I do say we better get going. Long drive from here. We'll tell you an answer pretty soon guys." I said.  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"Hai, we need to talk and think things out."  
  
"Hai, you know, names, clothes, gender." I stopped myself when I saw Michiru giving me this look and trying not to laugh. There went the natural skin tones again. That was it. We were gone. We said our good-byes and when we were strapped in the car Michiru burst into giggles.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, though I already knew what she was laughing about. Apparently she knew that too.  
  
"You already know. Some excuse that was. I really liked the gender part." Michiru teased.  
  
"Aw, come on Mich." I whined. She didn't rub it in unless she found it hilarious. This was obviously a real comedy show to her. Not to mention she's always liked it when I get red and embarrassed. This was even funnier to her. Sometimes I wonder about her.  
  
We got back in the apartment and she headed to the music room. She tuned up the violin and began to play. I went to the piano, checked the tuning, the tuner had come earlier as planned. Then I began to play along with my wonderful partner. Then I began talking.  
  
"Mich, honey, do you really want to do this? I mean, are you ready for this?" I asked, not wanting to sound like a jackass.  
  
"Of course I am. Are you ready Haruka? Can you handle this? I mean; if you want to we can wait. Endymoin and Ami-chan both understand completely. All of them will wait; they're just excited at the thought of a new idea coming into this life. Can you imagine what this would do?" Michiru asked.  
  
I nodded. There were tons of things this could do. Including.well, my point was made clear earlier. Life without Michiru was no fun at all. I continued on the piano without another word. Michiru stopped and sat down next to me on the bench and leaned her head on my shoulder. I kept on playing.  
  
"Remember raising Hotaru after fighting the Death Busters? Remember how wonderful that was? Remember how it felt?" Michiru asked.  
  
I tensed up. All those years raising Hotaru like my own kid. That had been fun, in all aspects. In a way, I already knew what it was like raising a little one. Those few nights with her. Staying up all hours of the night feeding her and calming her loud cries. Then watching her sleep peacefully on restless nights. So cute and innocent. Everything did seem so wonderful then. Wouldn't it be the same? Except, with a little added extra at the start. Maybe the risk was worth it. I stopped playing and looked at Michiru.  
  
"Let me go call Ami-chan."  
  
I got up and dialed the number to her cell.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Kon'wa Ami-chan. We've decided."  
  
"Really, what are you going to do?"  
  
"We're going to do it."  
  
"Who, just Michiru?"  
  
"Iie, both of us."  
  
Well, let me guess not exactly what you expected? Well, let me know how you feel, all comments welcome. If you want to flame me, by all means, I haven't gotten one yet; I might like it at this rate. Keep on the look out for the next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
Kitty-chan ^_^ 


	4. A New Adventure

Kon'wa minna!! Well, it has been declared that the last chapter was not at all what people expected. YAY!!! I did my job. After all, the title is Surprize Packages, is it not?? Anyways, that doesn't really give away any of what I might do, so, on with the story. Hope you like what comes!! Of course, this is in Michiru's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, just might make up a few charries at the end...or middle. Dunno yet.  
  
~~~  
  
I nearly choked when I heard what Haruka had just said on the phone. BOTH OF US? I blinked and stared at Haruka in disbelief, she just shrugged and winked at me. What on earth did I say to start this?? I could hardly believe my ears, no, I didn't believe them. It was that simple. Haruka got off the phone and sat down as if there was nothing to it. I stared at her until she finally looked at me, smirking.  
  
"Hai, I did just say that, and yes, we are both doing it. Unless you don't want to. I mean, it's simply another adventure for the undefeatable duo. We're a wonderful team, Michi-chan, and I think we can both do it at the same time." Haruka said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure this isn't just your tactic to getting this over with all at one time? That way we never have to bring this topic up again? You were rather embarrased with the entire fiasco of the male eggs."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Not at all. Besides, we live forever, this could happen ten times over in our lives. It will just be another lesson each and every time. The only tactic to this is that I don't hear constant advice from you when I am, because we'll both be learning about pregnancy at the same time, and we can both tell her Majesty to leave us alone."  
  
I shook my head. Haruka still amazed me at times. I couldn't help but smile at her comment about Serenity either. The woman always wanted to give advice on things, and this would be one. I sighed and leaned across the table, taking her hands in mine and kissing them softly. Haruka smiled and kissed mine back.  
  
"Whatever we do, we can do together. But who's going to try for the boy?" I said.  
  
Haruka shrugged. "I think that should be decided later on. Say, closer to tomorrow when we go through the procedure?"  
  
I laughed lightly. "Sounds wonderful."  
  
We both decided to eat dinner, then we went out for a walk together to see the sunset on the lake. I sat in Haruka's arms and watched the sun change colors over the water, causing it to sparkle like dancing rays of happiness. I had never felt more at peace, but at the same time, I could just picture us with another person here, as if it was the one thing that could make the picture complete. I closed my eyes and saw a young girl and boy with sandy-blonde hair and beautiful eyes, playing with each other in the water. I could see them running along and throwing their arms around Haruka, who spun them around in complete enjoyment. This was the next challenge in life, and one I couldn't wait to accept.  
  
"What are you thinking about hun?" Haruka asked me.  
  
"Just picturing things in my head... a family spending time together. Two beautiful children with their Father. It was a nice thought." I told her, smiling.  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Are you sure they were with their Father? I was picturing them in violin and piano lessons, playing as if they needed no lessons." she commented.  
  
I poked her playfully and she jumped in surprize.  
  
"I was just being honest Mich!"  
  
"Sometimes you do that all too well, and I wonder about you at those times."  
  
"Okay, I was lying, I was thinking of the fact that this will be one of the few nights left that we ever have completely alone. At least for the time being. It's been great, Michiru. I never would have chosen anyone else." Haruka admitted.  
  
I couldn't help beaming at the water. It was true. There was no one else I could withstand doing this with. Haruka was the most solid completer I had ever had. She was different from me in many ways, but that made her my balance in that many more ways. She was so wonderful to me, and always made sure I felt like I was appreciated and loved. Not only was she the most wonderful person I had ever met, though things were rough at first, she was also the strongest support I ever had in the end. I loved her more than anything else in the world.  
  
"Same here Ruka-chan. There isn't anyone else I can think of that would be as wonderful with me as you are. Ashiteru." I whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
Haruka smiled intently at me, then kissed me softly on my lips. She stood up and held out her hand for mine.  
  
"What do you say to spending the rest of the night in each other's arms? Sound good?" She offered.  
  
I smiled and stood up, taking her hand and linking our fingers. "I would love to."  
  
Haruka grinned, then we headed off to spend the rest of the evening together.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning was a bit of a rush, as we had to wake up early so that there was no possibilities of disturbances while Mamoru and Ami worked with us. I came out wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Haruka came out a few minutes later in a pair of khakis and a tank top. I raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Rather strange ensemble you have on there." I remarked.  
  
Haruka smirked at me. "Arigato! I rather like it!"  
  
I shook my head and looked at my watch. "Come along silly, we need to get over there."  
  
Haruka nodded and we headed out over to the castle. Upon our arrival, Mamoru and Ami were the only ones awake, other than the notorious castle 'guard dogs' that knew us and did not bother us. Ami smiled and we headed to the office first, there were some things to go over before we actually went through with the procedure.  
  
Mamoru sat down and cleared his throat. Ami smiled and began.  
  
"Okay, before we can do anything with this, we have to run over the initial idea. Now, while both of you doing this together is a good idea, just as a forewarning, you'll have to move into the castle the last two months, otherwise there will be no way in hell that you guys can get here for delivery. Second of all, we have to decide if anyone is going to have a boy now or in the future, and how many you want to risk having. While it is uncommon, the both of you just might end up both with twins the first time around. In that case, you would more than likely be coming to live here earlier than eight months. Also, there are absolutely no guarantees that this will work. A lot of this is expirementation, and while both of you keep up very healthy lives, there might be something that backfires. We don't know anything that will happen exactly. Unless Rei-chan decides to have a premonition. Most of all, no matter what, we are here for you, and we'll be there in whatever way you want us to be. So, are you ready to get going?" Ami explained.  
  
I looked at Haruka, then we both looked back at the other two. Everything had been worked out thus far, Haruka and I both would try for the boy and girl, and whatever happened, happened. We nodded unanimously, and Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Alright then you two, let's go get started with this new adventure. Operation Parenthood is underway." Mamoru declared.  
  
I smiled, and we all headed to the medical rooms, our adventure about to begin.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Don't you just love suspense??? We all do. Until next time, this is Kitty-chan, signing off! 


	5. The Name Game

Kon'wa!! Here's the next chapter of this interesting fanfic. I'm thinking this one will be a relatively short fanfic. I dunno why, but it just seems like that would work better right now. Might change later on. Haruka's POV this time.  
  
~~~  
  
On our way home, Michiru slept peacefully next to me. It still amazed me how she could manage that in this racecar of mine. Pretty soon we might have to get rid of it with the kids. I refuse to get anything without a good engine though. Then again...we could always get two cars. What was I saying? This was nuts. Must be what normal people call parental worries.  
  
Michiru stirred next to me as we turned into the street that led to our house. I brushed my hand across her cheek and smiled. She was so stunning, and so immortal in her image. I was impossibly lucky to even have someone like her with me know. Of course, that was a thought that I had on a regular basis. I could only wonder what she thought of me when we were in reverse situations.  
  
She opened the eye nearest to me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I honestly that entertaining, dear?" She asked me.  
  
I smiled and brushed back her hair.  
  
"Don't get cocky, I just like watching your beautiful face when you sleep. You look a little cuter that way." I teased.  
  
Michiru gave me a playful poke on the arm and leaned against me.  
  
"I hope our kids don't have your sense of humor. They'd never survive in life."  
  
"Well, as long as no one asks them whether or not their aqua hair is dyed, we'll be just fine." I replied.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding dear, you know nothing will go wrong with these kids."  
  
"Or so we hope."  
  
"What's the worst that will happen? We'll have kids with bad habits that we know like a book. Doesn't seem to be much of a problem there." I said, shrugging.  
  
Michiru shook her head at me and I pulled in the driveway. We got out of the car and headed into our cozy house, which definitely would work for a small family. If we got any bigger than planned, there would have to be some moving. However, that was something to worry about later.  
  
**  
  
I sat in front of the grand piano we had and gently pressed my hand across the ivory keys. So cool to the touch, but they'd be warm soon enough. I started by playing a few scales, then continued to more, adding Beethoven to the mixture. Then some Mozart. Soon I was playing a personalize piece. While absent-mindedly playing the keys, I started to daydream, and soon I saw a young girl playing the piano in my lap, her hands gracefully and tactfully falling onto each of the keys carefully. She had my sandy-blonde hair, and Michiru's eyes and facial structure. A perfect pianist. There was also violin music around me. I looked to see a young boy, about the same age as the girl, with aqua-streaked hair and dark blue eyes, playing far beyond expectations. They were beautiful together. I could only wish that mine would be the same. Then again, anything was possible.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
I snapped to attention at the sound of my name to see Michiru with her arms crossed and pouting.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. What land were you in?" she remarked.  
  
I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Michiru shook her head and walked over, sitting down next to me and kissing my cheek, then resting her head on that perfect spot in my shouder.  
  
"So, what are we going to name our children?" Michiru nosed.  
  
I instantly thought of the girl and boy, moreso the girl. Her music so much like the song of a bird, and her entire appearance like the diamond sky. She was a diamond from the sky that someone had taken.  
  
"Kya."  
  
"Nani?" Michiru asked.  
  
I realized that I had said the name out loud and repeated it. "Kya. It means diamond in the sky. I think it would fit one of our children perfectly."  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the daydreaming you were just doing?" Michiru quizzed me.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, looking falsely innocent.  
  
"Liar." Michiru said.  
  
"Hai!" I agreed.  
  
Michiru laughed and poked me, then hugged me tight. I kissed her forehead. One thing was for sure. Things were never going to be boring around here.  
  
~~~  
  
Ahh...the adding of the plot. SOOO much excitement. The next chappie might take a while. I have to get some more ideas of what to do. :) 


	6. A Shopping Trip

Kon'wa!! Yay! I read the chapters and got a wonderful idea for this one. They need to do some preparations for this, so of course, they have to go, none other than, SHOPPING! I know, very scary. Here we go! Michiru's POV.  
  
~~~  
  
"Haruka! Hurry up, we want to miss all the traffic!" I called in exasperation.  
  
So far, we had been relatively lucky. Both of us had the symptoms the other one didn't. Therefore, we couldn't say a word in suggestion to either one. I had the cravings, Haruka the morning sickness, though it was too early to tell who would be receiving the kicks still, I could guess Haruka would be stuck with more kicking than I would. For some reason I found all of this interesting.  
  
"HARUKA!" I yelled.  
  
Haruka came out a moment later, her hair still partially wet and wearing a pair of pants that were somewhat tight, and a baggy shirt.  
  
"I had to puke one more time before I started driving. My apologies love." Haruka replied. That was one thing we both had achieved, a new temperament.  
  
We hurried out to the car and got in, then Haruka smirked at me. "Besides, why are you worried about traffic with my driving skills?"  
  
I groaned as Haruka slammed on the accelerator while we reached the interstate. Yet, all the shopping we would do today was going to be a good thing, Haruka's pants were definitely getting tight on her. Hopefully I could get her to wear some of the women's maternity though. Her shopping in the men's section right now might be a bit on the side of disturbing.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later, we were done with traveling and had reached the shopping mall, and while I was trying to drag Haruka to the maternity section, she was pulling in the direction of the men's clothing.  
  
"Awwww. Come on Michi-chan! I can't stand girlie clothes! Don't make me do this!" She whined.  
  
"They have pants in the women's maternity, then you can get men's shirts, deal?" I argued.  
  
Haruka pouted. "Do they have slacks, or do I have to wear those silly elastic things? And do they have formal jackets? Can I get those with the shirts and ties? What about sleeveless shirts? Do they have carpenter jeans?"  
  
"Ruka-chan, relax. We will go in the maternity first and see what they have there, then we can go into the men's section. Okay?" I groaned.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The next thing I knew Haruka was racing to the maternity section and examining everything with interest. This was a Kodak moment if there ever was one. Haruka freely exploring the women's section of a store. However, it gave me an oppourtunity to explore things for myself, including new swimsuits. They had one perfect for me, and Haruka liked it, so I added the suit to the pile of slacks, dresses, skirts, and shirts we had already aquired. All of the pants were Haruka's, and the rest was mine. We then proceeded to the undergarments, and ended up with several of everything, according to Haruka's insistence that I needed them, then my insistence that she would need them. Then we headed to the men's section.  
  
By this time, there was a crowd in the area, and we immediately started receiving strange looks. Luckily we were only looking for jeans, shirts, ties, and jackets. I cringed the minute I read over my list. A salesman approached us and smiled.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I need several large jackets, shirts, ties, and varying sizes of jeans. Can you handle that?" Haruka asked.  
  
The salesman jumped back in surprise that she was a woman, and then cleared his throat.  
  
"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong section." He offered.  
  
Haruka glared at him and I groaned. "She prefers male clothing for comfort." I managed.  
  
The salesman turned several shades of red, then nodded.  
  
"I see, come with me."  
  
We went through various jackets, pants sizes, shirts, and ties, eventually ending up with a large amount of them. Then after paying for all those items, we went to the baby section. In an instant, Haruka was looking at the boy clothing, and I at the girl clothing. Simultaneously, we went to the cradles and bedding. After spending another ten minutes in there, I was positive we had bought out half of the section, anticipating both a boy and a girl at the very least. Then, we headed for the trunk of the car, and the nearest resturant.  
  
I sighed and looked at Haruka the minute we were in the car.  
  
"Did you have fun shopping for once?" I teased. Her worst enemy had always been shopping, unless it was for car materials. She grinned at me.  
  
"You know, for once I did. I particularly liked the look of shock on the poor salesman's face when he realized two women were shopping in the men's section." Haruka replied.  
  
I laughed lightly and began scanning the different resturants in the area. Then I started thinking about when our next appointment with Ami and Endymion was. We were two months along, so the next check-up was bound to be soon.  
  
"Ruka-chan, when are we due for the next check-up?" I asked. For some reason her memory could retain these things a little better. She pulled out her agenda book and flipped through.  
  
"Actually, today at three this afternoon. We can have lunch and just head over there. Then we have an appointment with our designers to start on the nursery building." Haruka told me.  
  
It had been organized that Usagi, Rei, Setsuna, and Makoto were going to design and create the nursery for us. In return, we would be able to buy everything BUT nursery items until everything had been done in there, and they would leave us alone about the pregnancy. Setsuna would also be the one we boarded with when it came close to delivery. All of this was becoming rather interesting, and soon enough it would drive us all either insane, or closer together. In all honesty, spending time with Setsuna again would be something we looked forward to. It had been quite some time since we had seen her, so this would be another fond memory to look upon. Not to mention, after her training as a midwife, she was an excellent emergency resource for us to live with.  
  
We decided to eat at a buffet, and indeed had our money's worth on elaborate quisine. After about two hours, we headed over to the palace. There, we coincidentally ran into Setsuna first thing.  
  
"Suna-chan! Kon'wa!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
Setsuna smiled and hugged us both gently. "Kon'wa! How are you two? The both of you look like you're doing quite well. No morning sickness or cramping?" She asked.  
  
"Haruka has the morning sickness, neither of us have cramps. None of our symptoms are the same, so we can't irritate each other with advice." I told her.  
  
Setsuna smiled and stood between us, taking both of us by the arms.  
  
"Well, I hear the two of you have some rather pressing appointments, so I'll let you both get going now, then we can discuss the design of the nursery. Serenity has some rather, unusual ideas. We can talk later, though." Setsuna said, then Ami met us and we left with her. What was yet to come might be more than a little intimidating. I could only hope that I could handle Serenity running part of my household.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what do you think! Review review review!!! Ja ne! 


	7. Designing Senshi

Oh, we get to see how the girls are going. I'm not sure some people will like what I do next, but I never know what kind of reactions people are going to have. I tend to pull a lot of wierd things. Here you go! Haruka's POV.  
  
~*~*~  
  
We walked in and pretty soon we were hooked up to the ultrasound machines. Then, out of nowhere, Endymion grabbed Ami's arm as she examined the vital signs on Michiru's progress and pointed at my ultrasound. Ami's mouth hung open for a moment, then she laughed lightly. I looked at Michiru, then we both looked at Endymion and Ami in dazed confusion. Endymion cleared his throat as he finished looking at everything.  
  
"Well, all the vital signs are in top shape as usual, you've been doing excellent for four months now. We just found something rather interesting ourselves. Nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly not bad. Just, interesting." Endymion said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Considering this is my uterus you're looking at, I'd like to know what in bloody hell you're talking about."  
  
"Um," Ami started, walking over to my ultrasound and pointing at one object on the screen, "do you see what this is? It's a heart."  
  
Michiru gave them a curious look as she examined the screen further. Then she let out a giggle.  
  
"What on earth do you find so amusing, dear?" I asked, crossing my arms at her.  
  
"Just the fact that we might have to go find larger shirts for you, or at least stretch shirts." Michiru laughed.  
  
Endymion gave her a curious look. "Did you guys just come back from shopping or something?"  
  
"Hai, and we had a field day with the sales associate in the men's department. He didn't really appreciate a woman asking for the largest sizes in men's clothing I think. Or he simply didn't work well with pregnant women. One or the other." I told him.  
  
Endymion laughed and shook his head. "I really do wonder about you sometimes. Oh, wait, this isn't going to be good for the women in charge of decorations. How many rooms are in your house again?"  
  
Michiru sighed. "Six at least, there will be plenty of room."  
  
I looked between the whole lot of them dazed and confused. I couldn't quite get where they were going with this conversation. Then again, the fact that they were talking about clothes and decoration after bringing up my ultrasound didn't really help me either.  
  
"Minna, can we get back to the subject? What on earth are we doing here? Moreover, what is so significant about my ultrasounds." I demanded.  
  
Michiru, who was now off the table and back to normal, came over and pointed at the screen.  
  
"See this, it's one whole body," She started, making a circle around a small mass, then she made another. "And this is their twin."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I walked along with Michiru to the meeting room in a complete daze. TWINS! I was having TWINS! I could hardly believe it. I actually couldn't believe it period, which was why I continued to stare at the ultrasound pictures while Michiru guided me through the halls. This was far from what I expected. I knew it was completely possible with the fact that they had originally put three eggs in, but before only one had survived. That was an obvious hint to us that either they were identical, or we were all idiots and never noticed until now. Now all we had to do was get three rooms that were gender-equal in color. That would be complicated.  
  
"Haruka, look out!"  
  
I ran headfirst into the door and groaned. Luckily my head was bent, otherwise the twosome in my womb would have gotten it. That might not have been good. Actually, it wouldn't have been good period. I walked IN the doorway, then hugged Rei and Makoto as they came up and greeted us, then sat down. I was still examining the ultrasound picture. Then I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Serenity giving me a curious look.  
  
"Is something the matter, Haruka-chan?" She asked.  
  
"Iie, I'm just, trying to adjust to some shock. How many rooms were you guys planning to do for the nursery?" I replied.  
  
"Well, just for relativity sake right now, its normally a good idea to have the babies together, so just one of the large rooms near your bedroom. Actually, we were planning on the one two rooms down from yours, it isn't too large, but good for two children for a while." Serenity said.  
  
"Why not the one directly across? There's a bit more room. Besides, with me having twins, room for two isn't going to be enough." I commented casually.  
  
Serenity started talking to counter my idea, while Rei and Makoto stood with their mouths open in surprise. Setsuna smiled and came over, hugging me.  
  
"Good luck dear, you'll need it. In that case, however, the room directly across from yours is perfect. Now, we need to decide colors for the room. Obviously we'll want something that is good for both genders, and calming. We don't want day-glow yellow in a baby's room. It needs to be calm." Setsuna said.  
  
"Certain shades of green might work." Makoto suggested.  
  
"A warm blue." Rei offered.  
  
"Pink!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
I groaned and looked at Michiru, then we both said it at the same time, "IIE!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It isn't a unisex color, we need something a boy would like in his room." Rei informed the ruler, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about one of your senshi colors? All of them are relaxing for the most part, and certainly unisex." Setsuna suggested.  
  
"We could, couldn't we? we could also use some of your colors." I remarked.  
  
Michiru smiled. "A deep purple would look nice in the rooms. It would be nice to have in the dark so they could sleep."  
  
"But if they end up as light sleepers, dark rooms might make them more frightened to be without their parents." Rei added logically.  
  
Everything we were saying was true. We needed a color that was calming, so they could sleep peacefully, but not too dark so that they could enjoy the daylight and not be afraid in the evening, but if we turned off the lights they could take afternoon naps. There was only one color I knew that could do that. I saw it everywhere I looked, and in everything I did. I looked at Michiru and smiled, then touched her hair softly, looking at Setsuna.  
  
"I think I found the perfect color, Suna-chan? What can you do for the room with it?" I asked.  
  
Setsuna looked at me, then when the data transferred, she smiled. None of the others quite understood where we were headed. Michiru certainly didn't notice, she just thought I was being affectionate. Setsuna walked over to me.  
  
"Well, there are several antique designs one could do, ancient filigree decorations, silver settings for the items. There are several openings for baby themes with that color. It would be more fun to do different individual designs, though. I'd be more than happy to make them." Setsuna explained.  
  
"Arigato, I appreciate it. These children are going to have a wonderful aunt, even if she does control the strangest thing in the universe." I remarked.  
  
Setsuna gave me a warning look that simply stated 'Don't even go there.' I laughed lightly, then the rest of the group looked at the two of us.  
  
"Well, since the two of you managed to come up with all the ideas and explorations for the room before the rest of us could think of the color, what color IS the room going to be?" Michiru asked. She had that look of pure irritation at being left out written all over her. Along with the cute little pout she always manages. I smiled.  
  
"Why, the color of your hair. Now we just need a theme that goes nicely with it." I announced casually.  
  
"Water would be nice." Rei offered.  
  
Michiru shrugged. "While water is a nice theme, it would hardly work if the child despised water. It needs to be something the both of us like."  
  
Makoto thought for a moment. Setsuna was even stumped with Michiru's statement. Then Serenity brightened up. Heaven help us, she had an idea.  
  
"I know something you both can't live without, music!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
I blinked. Serenity had made a point for once. That was something to be surprised over. But, how on earth would we do a room out of music? I was blank on that particular motion. Makoto and Rei undoubtably sensed my confusion, and immediately started concocting ideas.  
  
"We could decorate the baby cribs with music sheets and various other things, and we could taper the walls with instrument designs. Oh, the things that could happen in that room." Makoto said, in a bit of a daydreaming state I was almost afraid of.  
  
"Don't forget, we need to color coordinate."Setsuna reminded them.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry, that part is simple. Alas, now that we have everything settled on the theme, you guys don't need to be here any longer." Serenity remarked.  
  
We all stood and bid our farewells, then we left, Michiru drove this time. All I could do was look at the pictures in complete amazement. I was going to have TWINS. Out of the two of us, naturally, Mother Nature just HAD to pick ME. Sometimes she really had a twisted sense of humor. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, how is it so far? We're getting close to the end. Can't wait to put you guys through everything. Until next time, Ja ne! 


	8. Panic Attack

Well, I decided to give you guys a break and hand you the next chapter relatively quick. This is further along into the pregnancy, hope you like it. And, just a reminder, Michiru's POV.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I sat boredly in the kitchen, waiting. . . and waiting. . . and waiting. Haruka was in her usual morning sickness. Then again, the fact that she was now large beyond comparison didn't exactly help. She was roughly the size that I might be at eight months. She was only six. Sometimes, though, it was rather comical to see her try and perform normal activities. Of course, Haruka was comical with anything.  
  
Setsuna came out with Haruka and we all sat down at the kitchen table, me with a cappucino, Setsuna with tea, and Haruka with water. I stayed silent for a while, then Haruka nearly choked.  
  
"What is it?" Setsuna asked, alarm in her tone.  
  
Haruka bit her lip, then spoke through gritted teeth. "My kidney got dislocated all of the sudden."  
  
I burst into giggles, and Setsuna shook her head, putting it in her hands. Haruka pouted and crossed her arms over her stomach at me.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" She asked, poking my stomach.  
  
"You take things so seriously. Relax a little, Ruka-chan. These things happen. I promise there won't be any internal organs out of place when you deliver."  
  
Haruka returned her arms to their crossed position and pouted, giving me a look of contempt. I could tell exactly what she was thinking. I only had one critter kicking my organs out of place. I was glad that Haruka would have the twins, though. It might give her a learning experience on twins. It was rather interesting. Of course, it also meant that she definitely could not drive, and definitely had to have some help. Setsuna, however, had been more than happy to help out while the both of us came closer to the due date, which was in three months, October. I could hardly wait. I can imagine Haruka could hardly wait, but as she let out another groan and Setsuna gently rubbed her stomach, I doubt it was for the same reason I had.  
  
I made my way to the music room and sat down on the piano bench, soaking up the resonating sound of music. This was were sound lived. Everything musical was in here, including the violin and piano. I leaned back and dwelled on my thoughts for a moment. Haruka and I had spent our most romantic moments in this room. It was worth more than a million dollars could give.  
  
Haruka walked in and looked at me, frozen. I looked at her curiously, but she remained unmoved.  
  
"Ruka-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
Haruka shook her head, then finally spoke after a minute of silence, her face frozen in shock. "Get me to Ami-chan."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Within the next hour, Haruka was hooked up to an ultrasound machine, and, sure enough, there were complications. One of the twins wasn't getting the vitals that were anticipated at that stage, and, being in a very odd position with its sibling, that was somewhat understandable. Haruka sat in silence as I watched with worry. Our thoughts were undoubtably the same thing for once. She was near seven months, and these two may very well end up as premature children. It was much better than not at all, that was certain. I carefully reached over and took Haruka's hand, squeezing it softly. There was no response. Haruka simply sat there with a look of complete misery. In that moment, all Haruka could be was a mother. She wasn't a spouse, she wasn't a racer, she wasn't a senshi, she was a mother. I stood watching her in amazement. My Ruka-chan had grown into her parenting role. Finally, after much silence and examination, Ami spoke.  
  
"Well, we'll have to have an appointment every week to see how things are going, but the two of them should still be able to live happily together. However, the minute things get ugly, we have to do a C-section on you. Just go home and get some more nutrients in you. If things get funny before morning, call. Anything else?" Ami said.  
  
Haruka blinked, then straightened and cleared her throat. "Actually, is there any way you can get the little gremlins to stop ruining my internal organs?"  
  
Ami sighed and shook her head, I took my cue and lead Haruka out of the room. Setsuna, who had been silently waiting in the hall to give us privacy, headed to the car. My guess was that she had heard the conversation. The walls weren't completely soundproof. We all got into the car and headed home. Seconds after she entered the house, Haruka started packing her labor bag. Sometimes she could be a little too worrisome. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, that was short, hopefully the next one will be significantly longer. I hope... Review! 


	9. Labor Pains

Hello there! I disappeared and now I'm back. Don't you love when that happens? Well, before I get long winded, here you go! Haruka's POV.

The next few weeks were completely impossible for me. The twins managed to get themselves in a less precarious situation, but they still attempted to dislocate my vital organs constantly, and they were still under constant watch. Michiru was growing larger every day, and taking everything in her life with pregnancy rather well. Setsuna had successfully moved in with us now, and had been helpful in more ways than she could imagine. I looked over from where I was sitting on the patio and saw Setsuna busy in the kitchen fixing lunch. She refused to let either of us do much of anything lately, but there was almost always a smile on her face now.

"Hey Suna-chan, can you come here for a minute?" I called to her.

Setsuna put what she was doing down and came over, wiping her hands on a towel.

"What is it Ruka-chan?" Setsuna asked. Again, she was smiling. I smirked at her.

"Where did that grin of yours come from, O Serious One?" I nosed, poking her, then crossing my arms over my huge stomach. It was going to take a good year's worth of working out to come close to getting rid of this.

Setsuna blinked, then thought for a moment, her smile now having a hint of puzzlement with it. I knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it, so I pointed at her.

"That smile that you've been wearing since you moved in to help us. Where did it come from?" I repeated.

Setsuna put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at me. I looked at her in anticipation, waiting for an answer. Setsuna then laughed at me and sat down. She put an arm over my shoulder, than spoke.

"Well, for one, they're almost done with decorating the nursery for you guys. It's absolutely wonderful and I can't wait to see you two's reaction to it. And secondly, I'm just happy to be helping my two best friends bring the galaxy's best children into the world." She announced, squeezing my shoulders affectionately.

I rolled my eyes, turning ten shades of red. Then I thought about it for a moment. They were almost done with the nursery? I had only seen them work on it twice! Setsuna sensed my bafflement and only laughed lightly, then went back to her work. I started to follow her, then Michiru came out of the room with a look of horror. She was clutching her stomach and significantly pale.

"Ruka-chan, Suna-chan, I think it's time." Michiru managed.

Within roughly two minutes all the doors in the house were secured, and Setsuna was driving the car at top speed with Michiru and I in the back seats. I held on to my beloved tightly as she went through several spasms, breathing deeply with each one. The only thing in my mind that seemed right was to hold her tightly to me, gently running a hand through her hair. I began thinking of what would happen to our lives from this point on, and I was instantly terrified and ecstatic. There were so many things to teach these kids, but would we be able to do it?

Another spasm ran through Michiru as she winced slightly. I squeezed her hand gently, and she looked up at me, a world of pain in her aqua blue eyes.

"Hold on Michiru-chan, we're almost there." I managed, running my hand along her face.

Eh, it's a short chapter, but it works for keeping you guys occupied.


End file.
